Love Hatred 02
by uchiharyuko
Summary: Cerita ini lanjutan dari Love Hatred pertama yang meupakan one shoot story. Kisah cinta terlarang Zero dan Kaname. Kisah terlarang seorang vampire hunter dan pureblood, dijamin so romantic kyaaaa -/- #kebanyakan summary nih,mending langsung baca aja deh#
1. Chapter 1

Yosh ! Menanggapi beberapa review yang menginginkan seri Love Hatred (fanfic) pertama saya dilanjutkan, di sini saya coba buat continue. Hehehe...Mudah-mudahan banyak yang review lagi, jadi bisa makin semangat bikinnya..heyaaa #super saiya mode#

Sudah sebulan ia tak pernah membunuh satu pun vampire. Semua ini terjadi sejak ia mencicipi manisnya darah dari seorang pureblood Kaname. Seolah ambisi dan dendamnya selama ini musnah begitu saja. Tidak ! Ia memang menyukai Kaname, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak membenci vampire.

"Zero ! Awas !" seru Kaname membuyarkan semua lamunan Zero dalam sekejap. Sayangnya peringatan Kaname terlambat sekitar satu detik karena penghapus yang dilemparkan Yagari-sensei ssudah mendarat di wajah Zero.

"Ouch !" Zero mengelus elus kepalanya sembari memungut penghapus yang ada di depannya.

"Itu sudah yang ketiga kalinya kau melamun, Kiryuu-kun!" Yagari-sensei memberikan _death glare_ pada Zero yang masih memasang wajah tanpa dosa. "Setelah ini, aku ingin kau menemuiku di ruangan," lanjut Yagari sensei.

"Baik sensei," respon Zero datar.

"Zero, kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Kaname khawatir.

Zero hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia benci mengakui bahwa rasa khawatir Kaname sedikit mengusik hatinya. Rasa cintanya pada Kaname bercampur dengan rasa bencinya pada vampire benar-benar terasa menyiksa. Terkadang ia sering menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang pureblood seperti Kaname.

Seusai bel pelajaran Zero mengikuti Yagari-sensei untuk berjalan menuju ruang pribadi Yagari-sensei. Zero sedikit khawatir karena Yagari-sensei adalah satu-satunya guru,selain kepala sekolah,yang mengetahui identitasnya sebagai vampire sekaligus vampire hunter.

"Zero," Langkah Zero terhenti karena Kaname menarik tangannya dari belakang.

"Kaname, ada apa ?" tanya Zero datar. Ia menunggu selama beberapa detik untuk meminta jawaban tapi Kaname hanya diam tanpa kata. Kaname justru menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kaname, aku harus menemui Yagari-sensei," lanjut Zero berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Kaname.

_Sial, ada apa dengan tatapan itu ? Hanya sebuah tatapan dari Kaname membuat hatinya terusik. Jadi inikah yang disebut cinta ? Benar-benar merepotkan._

Sementara Kaname masih tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zero. Rasa khawatir apa ini ? Kaname sungguh tak mengerti. Rasa khawatir yang tak beralasan biasanya jauh lebih berbahaya dari apapun. Sial. Ia sudah bertekad tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Zero. Ya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Kaname...apa yang dipikirkannya ?" gumam Zero pada dirinya sendiri. Ah sial ! Jika pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan Kaname membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apapun. Lagi-lagi Zero hanya bisa mengeluh tentang kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

"Kiryuu-kun ! Kiryuu Zero !" lagi-lagi Yagari-sensei harus menaikkan nada suaranya untuk membuat Zero sadar dari lamunannya. Tiba-tiba Yagari-sensei melempar sebuah belati ke arah Zero untuk menyerangnya. Dengan segera Zero menghindarinya dan berbalik mengarahkan pistol _bloody rose_ miliknya pada Yagari-sensei.

"Sensei,ada apa ini ?" tanya Zero dingin.

"Kiryuu-kun, aku senang konsentrasimu kembali ketika kau sedang berada dalam bahaya." Jawab Yagari-sensei tersenyum singkat. "Tapi barusan responmu sedikit terlambat karena pikiranmu terganggu pada suatu hal," lanjut Yagari-sensei melirik pundak kanan Zero yang ternyata terluka akibat serangan belati miliknya.

Zero menurunkan senjatanya dan tetap waspada menatap Yagari-sensei. Harus ia akui bahwa apa yang dikatakan Yagari-sensei itu adalah benar. Sejak ia mulai merasakan darah Kaname entah kenapa ia tak ingin memikirkan apapun selain Kaname.

"Kiryuu-kun, aku harap apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu bisa segera kau atasi karena hal itu akan membahayakanmu sebagai seorang hunter. Apa kau sudah lupa pada sumpahmu dulu ketika kau memohon padaku untuk mengizinkanmu menjadi seorang hunter ?" tanya Yagari sensei dingin.

"Tidak, saya tidak melupakannya," jawab Zero lirih. Ya, ia memang tidak lupa pada sumpahnya dahulu. Sumpah yang ia katakan setelah berhasil membunuh vampire pertamanya.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Kyaa..tolong!" Sebuah teriakan yang sangat keras segera membuat Zero terbangun dari lamunannya. Dengan segera segera beranjak dari bangku tempatnya duduk dan berlari menuju lorong gelap di ujung sekolah._

_Mata ruby yang bersinar di bawah kgelapan yang menyelimuti. Taring seputih mutiara. Vampire !_

_"Hentikan !" Zero segera mendorong tubuh vampire misterius yang sedang mnyerang seorang gadis. Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan dan tak berdaya meskipun Zero tahu bahwa fisiknya baik-baik saja._

_"Cepat pergi !" teriak Zero pada gadis itu. Tanpa banyak bertanya gadis itu segera berlari meninggalkan Zero dan vampire ganas ini sendirian._

_Melihat mangsanya telah pergi vampire itu segera mendorong Zero dengan kasar." Kau membiarkan mangsaku kabur, sebagai gantinya aku akan membunuhmu dan menghisap darahmu sampai kering !" seru vampire itu marah. Vampire itu segera menyerang Zero dengan kecepatan tinggi. Zero tidak terlalu sulit mengimbangi serangan vampire itu dan ia segera menggunakan satu kesempatan untuk menyerang balik._

_Zero berhasil mencengkram leher si vampire dengan tangannya yang dingin. Ia memberikan sebuah senyuman sadis dan memamerkan mata ruby yang sama dengan si vampire sehingga membuat si vampire terbelalak melihatnya._

_"Kau ? Bukankah kau-" Zero memperkuat cengkramannya untuk mencegah si vampire berbicara lebih banyak._

_"Terkejut, vampire ? Ya benar, aku sama sepertimu, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak berada di pihakmu," ucap Zero dingin. Sambil memamerkan taringnya yang menggoda Zero menusukkan belati di jantung si vampire untuk menghabisinya._

_Zero menatap mayat vampire itu dengan sangat puas. Beban dan rasa sakit yang selama ini dirasakannya sedikit berkurang setelah melihat mayat vampire itu di depan matanya. Perasaan apa ini ? Pembalasan dendam ? Rasanya tidaklah buruk..._

_"Tidak kusangka, ada vampire yang membunuh sesamanya dengan sangat puas," ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik kegelapan. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya pada Zero seolah memberi tanda agar Zero tidak melakukan perlawanan._

_"Siapa kau ?" tanya Zero tenang seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan senjata yang diarahkan padanya._

_"Aku ? Aku hanya seorang hunter yang telah kehilangan mangsanya," jawab seorang pria yang muncul dari balik bayangan itu. "Kenapa kau membunuh bangsamu sendiri,vampire ? Apa para vampire sedang memiliki masalah politik ?" tanya pria itu dengan sinis._

_"Karena aku membenci vampire." jawab Zero dingin._

_"Padahal kau sendiri..."_

_"Aku tidak peduli. Mereka sudah membuatku menderita. Dan baru saja aku menemukan cara untuk mengobati rasa sakit hatiku," Zero berkata sambil memandang mayat vampire itu dengan sangat puas._

_"Menarik sekali. Seorang vampire mungkin bisa menjadi vampire hunter," ucap si pria misterius itu sambil menurunkan senjatanya kemudian mendekati Zero secara perlahan._

_"Aku Toga Yagari, seorang vampire hunter. Aku memburu para vampire bodoh yang menyerang para manusia dan membunuhnya," jawab s pria yang bernama Yagari. "Jadi, apa kau tertarik menjadi vampire hunter, vampire muda ?"_

_"Vampire hunter ? Ayo kita buktikan," Zero segera menyerang pria itu dengan cepat, Ia berusaha melukai si pria itu menggunakan cakarnya yang tajam. Namun di luar dugaan, pria itu bisa membaca semua serangan Zero kemudian memberikan dua tembakan untuk melukai kedua punggung Zero._

_"Kau percaya sekarang ? Aku bukan orang sembarangan, vampire amatiran," ejek pria itu._

_"Aku Kiryuu Zero. Tolong jadikan aku muridmu, Yagari-sensei," ucap Zero sambil menundukan kepalanya untuk memberi hormat. Untuk membunuh para vampire, menjadi vampire hunter adalah profesi yang sangat tepat. Dan dia membutuhkan guru untuk membuatnya lebih kuat._

_"Menarik sekali, Aku biasanya membunuh para vampire dan bukannya menjadikannya sebagai muridku. Kaito pasti akan sangat terkejut bila mendapatkan partner seorang vampire," ucap Yagari-sensei._

_"Sensei, meskipun aku seorang vampire, aku berjanji akan tetap memburu semua vampire tanpa terkecuali tanpa ragu. Aku tak akan membiarkan apapun menghalangi hasratku untuk membalas dendam. Terutama vampire –vampire yang berurusan langsung denganku di masa lalu," Zero berkata dengan sangat yakin bersamaan dengan emosi jiwa yang membara._

_"Baiklah Kiryuu, hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah memberimu identitas baru sebagai murid di Cross Academy dan juga memperkenalkanmu pada partner barumu," Yagari sensei memberi tanda agar Zero mengikutinya._

_Zero mengikutinya dengan membulatkan tekad untuk membalas dendam. Ya dendam untuk para vampire._

_FLASHBACK END_

Zero keluar dari ruangan Yagari-sensei dengan lemas. Ia bimbang dengan pergelutan yang terjadi di dalam hatinya sendiri. Perasaannya di masa lalu dan masa sekarang sudah berbeda. Rasa sakit,dendam dan kebenciannya pada vampire tak lagi berapi-api seperti dulu. Ia tak pernah bisa mempercayai vampire, tapi sekarang.. Ia mencintai seorang pureblood vampire. Sial !

Matahari mulai tenggelam dan kegelapan mulai datang. Ia tidak punya pilihan, Yagari-sensei sudah memintanya untuk menjadi seorang hunter profesional. Dan ia sudah berjanji tidak akan membiarkan apapun mengganggunya. Setidaknya ia harus menepati janjinya untuk saat ini,ya saat ini.

"Zero ! Kau baik-baik saja ?"teriak seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kaname. Ia segera menyentuh bahu kanan Zero dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku mencium bau darahmu barusan, apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Kaname tajam.

Zero sedikit bersyukur karena selama ini ia meminum darah Kaname, kemampuan healing-nya sebagai seorang vampire sudah kembali normal. Luka dari Yagari-sensei sudah sembuh beberapa menit yang lalu sehingga ia tak perlu menjelaskan banyak hal pada Kaname. Ia hanya menyingkirkan tangan Kaname dari bahunya kemudian menatap mata Kaname dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kaname, aku..." Zero tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia justru mendekatkan tubuhnya kemudia menarik Kaname dalam pelukannya. Ia tak mau Kaname melihat ekspresi sedihnya.

"Zero,minum darahku !" perintah Kaname tiba-tiba.

"Tapi..."

"Lakukan saja," potong Kaname.

Zero menatap leher Kaname yang sangat menggoda. Aroma Kaname yang begitu wangi semakin membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri. Entah kenapa tidak ada keraguan papun jika sudah berhubungan Kaname. Dengan perlahan Zero menancapkan taringnya dan menghisap manisnya darah Kaname dengan perlahan. Setiap tetes darah Kaname benar-benar mengisi kekosongan di dalam dirinya. Tidak itu bukan karena darah Kaname, tapi dari rasa cinta yang begitu besar padanya. Perasaan cinta Kaname mengisi kekosongan dan menghapus dendam di dalam diri Zero.

"Kaname, aku ingin bertanya satu hal," Zero menarik dirinya dari Kaname dan menatap Kaname serius. "Apa Yagari-sensei dan kepala sekolah mengetahui bahwa kau adalah seorang pureblood vampire ?"

"Tidak, seorang pureblood bisa menekan kekuatannya untuk menutupi identitasnya," jawab Kaname.

"Apa ? Bagaimana jika mereka sampai mengetahui identitasmu yang sebenarnya ?"tanya Zero tak percaya.

"Entahlah, apa itu penting ?" respon Kaname cuek.

"Kaname, Sebenarnya aku ..." Zero menghentikan ucapannya karena ragu apakah Kaname mengetahui identitasnya sebgai seorang hunter. Dan seorang hunter dilarang memiliki hubungan apapun dengan vampire, terlebih seorang pureblood.

"Ada apa Zero ?" tanya Kaname penasaran.

Zero tidak mengatakan apapun. Matanya justru menatap tajam sosok yang sedang berdiri mengarahkan pistol kepada Kaname. Sosok yang tak asing bagi Zero.

Zero segera menarik Kaname dan memutar posisinya untuk melindungi Kaname. Zero berhasil meindungi Kaname namun ia gagal melindungi bahu kirinya dari serangan peluru.

"Zero !" Kaname segera menahan Zero yang terluka karena sebuah peluru.

Ia melepaskan kekuatan pureblood nya untuk memberi peringatan pada sesosok laki-laki muda yang keluar dari balik pohon. Seorang lelaki muda yang tampan, mata coklatnya terlihat cukup berbahaya. Rambut coklatnya terlihat serasi dengan jas coklat panjang yang ia kenakan. Sebuah pistol dan perlengkapan senjata lainnya menandakan bahwa ia bukan lelaki biasa.

"Zero, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? Melindungi seorang pureblood ?" tanya lelaki itu santai.

"Diamlah Kaito, ini bukan urusanmu," jawab Zero tajam.

"Tentu saja ini menjadi urusanku, karena kau adalah partnerku," respon Kaito.

"Diamlah Kaito, sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya, kau jangan ikut campur !" Nada suara Zero terdengar mengancam. Ia tak ingin Kaito membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu di dengar oleh Kaname.

"Tunggu dulu, siapa kau ? Kenapa melukai Zero ?" tanya Kaname. Selain nada suaranya yang berbahaya, kekuatan di sekitar Kaname terasa lebih berbahaya sehingga membuat Kaito kembali mengarahkan pistolnya pada Kaname.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku adalah partner dari Zero. Dan juga sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud melukai partnerku sendiri, seharusnya peluru tadi mendarat di jantungmu,vampire, " jawab Kaito dingin. "Lagipula untuk apa seorang pureblood sepertimu harus peduli pada partnerku ?" tanya Kaito.

"Tentu saja aku peduli karena aku adalah..."

"Kaito ! Aku memiliki urusan pribadi dengan pureblood ini. Karena...dia adalah pureblood yang sudah mengubahku menjadi vampire," Zero menatap Kaname sejenak untuk memberi jeda. "Jika kau sampai melukainya atau membunuhnya aku tak akan memaafkanmu karena satu-satunya orang yang boleh membunuhnya hanyalah aku," jawab Zero kembali menatap Kaname yang terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan Zero.

"Hoo... begitukah ? Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi partner ? Kudengar sudah seminggu kau tidak memburu vampire," respon Kaito terdengar senang mendengar ucapan Zero.

"Tunggu Zero ! Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Kaname berusaha untuk terdengar tenang.

Zero menyingkirkan tangan Kaname yang menahan tubuhnya. Ia berusaha berdiri kemudian menatap Kaname dengan tatapan tak derfinisi. Ia menghela nafas sejenak kemudian mengambil langkah pertama untuk menjauhi Kaname.

"Maafkan aku Kaname, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti membenci vampire. Pada pertemuan berikutnya aku pasti akan membunuhmu, karena itu adalah tugasmu sebagai seorang vampire hunter," ujar Zero sedingin es. "Ayo pergi, Kaito." Lanjut Zero berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kaname.

"Kau dengar itu, pureblood ? Jika kau tidak ingin mati sebaiknya kau menjauhi partnerku, " ucap Kaito memberikan sebuah senyum kemenangan sembari berjalan pergi mengikuti Zero.

"Zero, apa yang terjadi denganmu ?" ucap Kaname lirih. Sekarang rasa khawatir Kaname sudah terjawab. Inikah hal buruk di balik perasaan khawatirnya selama ini ? Apa Zero benar-benar meninggalkannya begitu saja ? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

"Zero, aku tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja. Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu kembali," ucap Kaname penuh tekad.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER2

"Zero ! Cepat tarik pelatuknya !" seru Kaito sambil menahan serangan dari vampire yang menyerangnya.

Zero tersadar karena teriakan Kaito. Ia sedikit terlambat menahan serangan vampire yang ada di belakangnya. Seorang vampire muda dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan menyeringai pada Zero. Taringnya yang tajam berhasil mengoyak tangan Zero. Sebersit wajah tiba-tiba muncul pada ingatan Zero. Wajah seseorang yang tak bisa pergi dari pikirannya. Kuran Kaname.

Dor !

Sebuah peluru perak menembus jantung vampire yang ada di depan Zero. Zero segera menyingkirkan tubuh vampire yang perlahan berubah menjadi debu. Ia menatap Kaito yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Zero, ada apa denganmu ? Mereka Cuma level E… "

"Maaf Kaito, lain kali kau tidak perlu menolongku," potong Zero dingin.

"Apa ? Itu kata-kata yang kudapatkan setelah menolongmu ?" tukas Kaito kesal.

Zero hanya terdiam tak merespon ucapan Kaito. Ia merintih karena luka di tangan kanannya. Luka itu akan sembuh dalam satu hari. Jika saja ia masih meminum darah Kaname mungkin saja,.. Tidak ! Ia harus berhenti memikirkan Kaname !

"Hei, Kau terluka !" Kaito menarik tangan kanan Zero dengan kasar kemudian menatapnya serius.

Dengan cepat Zero menarik kmbali tangannya dari Kaito kemudian ia menjilat sisa darah yang ada di tangannya. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan sembuh dengan cepat. Aku ini vampire, kau ingat ?" ucap Zero tersenyum dingin.

Tanpa diduga Kaito memberikan sebuah pukulan langsung pada Zero sehingga membuat Zero terkesiap kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kaito ?" seru Zero sambil menyentuh pipinya karena pukulan Kaito.

" Jangan lupa kalau kau itu partnerku. Jadi jangan berbicara padaku seolah aku ini orang asing" jawab Kaito dingin.

"Maaf Kaito, pikiranku sedang kacau. Aku ingin sendirian untuk beberapa saat," Zero berkata tanpa menatap Kaito.

Kaito mengabaikan perkataan Zero. Ia justru berjalan mendekati Zero menarik kerah baju Zero hingga mmbuat mata keduanya saling bertemu. Kaito sekilas tersenyum pada Zero, namun pada detik berikutnya bibir hangat Kaito sudah menyentuh bibir dingin Zero. Sebuah ciuman tiba-tiba dari Kaito yang membuat Zero membeku.

"Kaito ! Apa yang-"

Kaito menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Zero untuk membuat Zero berhenti bicara. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Zero dalam-dalam dengan mata gelap kecoklatan miliknya.

"Zero, tidak bisakah kau lupakan pureblood itu dan mulai melihatku ?" ujar Kaito tiba-tiba.

Zero tercengang dengan ucapan Kaito, namun ia segera tetap memasang tampang dingin seolah ucapan Kaito hanya main-main. "Berhenti main-main Kaito," respon Zero menepis tangan Kaito.

"Kenapa Zero ?" Kaito menahan nafas untuk member jeda. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa memberiku tatapan yang sama seperti yang kau berikan pada pureblood itu ?" seru Kaito kembali menarik Zero dan memaksa mata keduanya bertemu kembali.

"Karena… kita berbeda," jawab Zero lirih.

Kaito menatap Zero kesal. Ia tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengerti maksud ucapan Zero. Dan ia sangat mengutuk takdir yang menyebabkan perbedaan diantara keduanya.

Kenapa Zero haruslah seorang vampire ?

"Zero, kau bukan seorang vampire ! Kau seorang vampire hunter !" seru Kaito.

"Itu tidak mengubah apapun, Kaito. Aku memang seorang hunter tapi aku bukanlah manusia biasa yang tidak membutuhkan darah, bagaimanapun juga-"

Sebuah pukulan kembali melayang ke wajah tampan Zero. Kali ini Kaito memberikan sebuah pukulan dengan tatapan dingin dan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Kau sudah berubah Zero. Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu kau tak ragu pada apapun. Tak ragu tentang ambisimu untuk menjadi seorang hunter meskipun kau seorang vampire. Tapi entah kenapa kau berubah, sejak kau mengenal pureblood itu, Kuran Kaname." Respon Kaito.

Tidak diragukan lagi, Kaito mengetahui identitas asli Kaname.

"Kaito, jadi kau tahu siapa Kaname ? dan juga hubunganku..." Tanya Zero terkejut.

Kaito menjawab Zero dengan senyum berbahaya. "Hee, apa kau takut aku membongkar rahasia Kaname pada Hunter Association ?" ancam Kaito senang.

Zero terkesiap mendengar ancaman Kaito. Ia tidak ingin segala sesuatu menjadi lebih rumit. Apa yang akan dilakukan Hunter Association jika mengetahui identitas Kaname ? Apa mereka akan memburunya ? Tidak ! Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kaito, Apa yang kau inginkan ?" tanya Zero lirih.

Kaito tersenyum puas. Ia mendekat dan menangkup wajah Zero yang dingin kemudian menciumnya perlahan.

"Kau Zero. Aku menginginkan dirimu, partner" jawab Kaito lirih.

Zero menggigit bibirnya pelan dan berusaha menahan semua kata penolakan yang ada di tenggorokannya. "Aku mengerti,"

"Kaname-sama !Anda kembali !" seru Aidou kaget ketika melihat Kaname sudah berada di ambang pintu. Senyuman singkat terlukis di bibir Kaname ketika melihat Aidou menyambutnya, namun senyuman itu tak merubah ekspresi kekecewaan yang ada di wajahnya.

"Aidou, di mana yang lainnya ?" tanya Kaname.

"Mereka sedang pergi," jawab Aidou. "Apa...terjadi sesuatu, Kaname-sama ?" tanya Aidou khawatir.

Kaname tetap berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan santai, kemudian berhenti sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Aidou. "Tidak , tidak ada apa-apa," Kaname melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menatap ke belakang.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Kaname-sama. Aku harus mencari tahu," Aidou menutup pintu dan berlari menuju kegelapan malam untuk mencari tahu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika menangkap dua sosok pemuda tampan namun berbahaya, tengah asik membunuh sejenisnya,vampire.

"Mereka...vampire hunter," ujar Aidou pelan sambil terus mengawasi keduanya. Matanya terpaku pada sesosok pemuda tampan berambut silver yang tengah menghabisi vampire level E tanpa ampun.

"Kenapa pemuda itu memiliki aroma yang familiar dengan Kaname-sama ?" bisik Aidou kaget.

Dor ! sebuah peluru melesat tepat di samping Aidou.

"Keluarlah, vampire !" ucap Zero sedingin es.

Aidou keluar dari balik pohon dengan santai. Ia menatap pemuda silver yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sementara pemuda satunya menatap Aidou dengan senyum sinis menghiasi wajahnya yang tak kalah menawan.

"Zero, sepertinya vampire yang satu ini bukanlah level E," ucap Kaito.

"Ya, aku tahu," respon Zero dingin dan singkat. "Kaito, vampire yang ini, biar aku yang urus, kau jangan mengganggu," ucap Zero sembari melesat menuju arah Aidou untuk menyerang.

"Zero, Tunggu !" Kaito hendak menyusul namun tiba-tiba Zero mengarahkan pistol pada Kaito untuk memperingatkan 'jangan mengganggu'.

"Dasar keras kepala," umpat Kaito.

Zero memberikan serangan fisik pada Aidou untuk mendekatinya. Namun Aidou menahannya dengan membuat dinding es. Zero tak gampang menyerah dan kembali menyerang dengan serangan fisik, ia berhasil menghindari semua serangan Aidou hingga akhirnya keduanya salinf bertatap muka. Mata aquamarine Aidou beradu dengan mata amethyst milik Zero.

"Aku ingin bicara, ayo menjauh dari sini," bisik Zero pada Aidou.

Aidou menatap Zero tajam. "Kebetulan juga ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," balas Aidou sambil menyerang Zero. Zero memanfaatkan serangan Aidou untuk menjauh dari pandangan Kaito. Keduanya saling menyerang dan saling mengejar sampai berada jauh dari jangkauan Kaito.

"Baiklah, hunter-san, kita sudah jauh dari partnermu, sekarang aku ingin bertanya,.."

"KENAPA KAU MEMILIKI AROMA YANG FAMILIAR DENGAN KANAME ?" Keduanya bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, waktu yang sama, nada yang sama, bahkan dengan rasa cemburu yang sama, so sweet ~.

"Cih, apa hubunganmu dengan Kaname-sama ?" ucap Aidou mencoba mengubah pertanyaannya.

"Dia vampire yang sudah mengubah hidupku," jawab Zero perih. Ia memperlihatkan mata ruby dan taringnya yang seputih mutiara untuk memperjelas jawabannya.

"Jadi... Kau juga salah satu vampire yang diubah oleh Kaname-sama ? Tapi kau juga seorang hunter..." Tiba-tiba saja Aidou teringat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu ketika tiba-tiba saja Kaname berubah. Ketika Kaname memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Vampire Association.

_FLASHBACK BEGIN_

_Aidou masih tak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatir akan masternya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa hanya sedikit vampire yang bisa melukai pureblood seperti Kaname. Tetap saja, perasaan was-was ini tak mau hilang. Ada apa sebenarnya ?_

_Tak lama kemudian aroma khas coffee segera datang dari arah hutan. Aidou sangat mengenal aroma ini. Tidak ada aroma coffee yang lebih menggoda selain milik Kaname. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan aroma coffee kali ini, samar-samar ia mencium aroma mint yang sangat kontras dengan aroma coffee milik Kaname. Ada apa ini ?_

"_Kaname-sama !" baru saja Kaname hendak mengetuk pintu , Aidou sudah terlebih dahulu menyerbu keluar dengan khawatir. Aidou sempat terkejut karena Kaname pulang dengan berlumuran darah, ya darah. Tapi ia bisa memastiikan bahwa Kaname sekali tidak terluka. Tapi darah ini, apa Kaname baru saja menikmati makan malam ? Tidak, Kaname bukanlah vampire barbar yang akan meminum darah mangsanya dengan cara yang tidak elegan. Tapi, darah ini..._

"_Aidou, setelah ini ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, kumpulkan semuanya," ucap Kaname dingin. Tapi ada yang salah dengan sifat dingin Kaname dan Aidou tidak mmenyukainya._

_Beberapa jam kemudian Aidou mengumpulkan seluruh noble vampire di kediaman Kuran mansion. Kaname muncul dengan aura yang sedikit berbeda. Yang jelas aura ini tidaklah menyenangkan._

"_Aidou-kun, kenapa Kaname tiba-tiba mengumpulkan kita semua seperti ini ?" tanya Takuma penasaran._

"_Tidak tahu," jawab Aidou ketus._

"_Tenang Aidou, kenapa kau kasar begitu sih ?" ujar Akatsuki sambil menepuk bahu Aidou._

"_Maaf," respon Aidou singkat._

_Kaname muncul dari atas tangga dengan elegan seperti biasa. Ia memperhatikan satu per satu noble vampire yang lebih dia anggap seperti sahabatnya. Ia menghela nafas untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri._

"_Minna~ ada pengumuman penting yang ingin aku sampaikan," Kaname menatap satu per satu temannya untuk memberi jeda. " Mulai saat ini aku,,, tidak bisa lagi menjadi pemimpin di Vampire Association ini. Aku bukan lagi master kalian," ucap Kaname lantang._

"_Apa maksud Anda, Kaname-sama. Kami tidak bisa terima-"_

"_Aidou ! Tenangkan dirimu ! Biarkan Kaname-sama menyelesaikan ucapannya !" potong Akatsuki dengan segera._

"_Aku ingin menjadi vampire yang bebas. Aku tak ingin terikat dengan Asosiasi ini karena..." Kaname berhenti sejenak sambil menghela nafas. "Aku menemukan bagian diriku yang hilang dan aku ingin mencarinya," ujar Kaname menyelesaikan ucapannya kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat._

"_Aku... tidak bisa menerima ini begitu saja !" seru Aidou kesal sembari berlari mengejar Kaname._

"_Tunggu dulu, Aidou !" Akatsuki segera mengejar. Ia khawatir Aidou akan bertindak sembrono. Tanpa diduga Shiki dan Takuma juga ikut mengejar karena penasaran._

_BRAKK ! Aidou membuka pintu dengan kasar._

"_Kaname-sama ! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa Anda tiba-tiba ingin berhenti dan-"_

"_Aidou," Kaname hanya merespon Aidou dengan tatapan serius. "Maafkan aku Aidou, Jika kau ingin tahu maka akan kujelaskan. Kalian bertiga juga boleh masuk," lanjut Kaname santai._

_Shiki, Takuma dan Akatsuki memasuki ruangan dengan sopan. Bersama Aidou ketiganya masih menunggu Kaname untuk berbicara._

"_Semua ini berawal ketika pamanku, Kuran Rido baru saja membantai sekeluarga vampire hunter legendaris. Kiryuu clan." Kaname mengalihkan pandangannya dari ke empat temannya dan beralih menatap bulan purnama untuk mengingat semuanya._

"_Otou-san yang melakukannya ?" bisik Shiki._

"_Ya, benar. Maaf Shiki, tapi Rido bukan lagi anggota Vampire Association. Dia sudah dianggap sebagai musuh bagi vampire Association," respon Kaname._

"_Aku mengerti Kaname-sama," respon Shiki._

"_Sangat dewasa, Shiki-chan," goda Takuma sambil tersenyum menatap Shiki._

_Kaname berdehem kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Aku berhasil menyelamatkan satu orang dari pembantaian itu. Tapi.. aku terpaksa mengubahnya menjadi seorang vampire dan ketika merasakan darah bocah itu aku..." Kaname tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena ia tak sanggup mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya ketika dia merasakan darah Zero. Rasanya seperti menemukan oasis di tengah gurun._

"_Jadi... Kaname-sama, semuanya karena si Kiryuu itu ?" tanya Aidou kecewa._

"_Aidou..." Akatsuki menggenggam tangan Aidou yang bergetar, entah karena marah, sedih, kecewa atau cemburu ?_

"_Takuma, aku mau kau menggantikanku sebagai pemimpin Vampire Association. Aku percayakan asosiasi ini padamu," ucap Kaname._

"_Aku akan berusaha, Kaname-sama," respon Takuma sopan._

"_Terima kasih Takuma," jawab Kaname sambil tersenyum._

_BRAK ! Lagi-lagi pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Dan seperti biasa Aidou-lah yang melakukannya. Jelas, ia tidak terima dengan semua keputusan ini. _

_Kenapa Kaname harus mengorbankan seluruh asosiasi hanya untuk seorang ex-vampire hunter ? Dan kenapa belahan jiwa Kaname adalah orang lain ? Kenapa bukan dirinya saja ? Pikir Aidou marah._

"_Hoi Aidou !" seru Akatsuki khawatir._

"_Akatsuki !" panggil Kaname. "Tolong jaga Aidou," lanjut Kaname sambil tersenyum._

"_Tentu saja, Kaname-sama," jawab Akatsuki sambil menundukan kepalanya sekaligus meminta izin untuk mengejar Aidou._

"_Kaname-sama. Jika kau yang seorang pureblood keluar dari organisasi ini, aku khawatir dengan beberapa efek yang mungkin terjadi. Kita semua tahu bahwa vampire hunter tidak melakukan perburuan pada semua vampire yang tergabung di organisasi ini karena ada seorang pureblood yang memimpin, yaitu kau. Tapi jika kau keluar.."_

"_Masalah itu, kau tak perlu risau Takuma, aku memiliki hubungan baik dengan salah satu anggota hunter association. Dia adalah orang yang cinta damai, aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukan kerusuhan yang tidak penting. Lagipula, aku akan tetap mengawasi hunter association dari luar sebagai vampire yang bebas," jawab Kaname._

"_Jika menurutmu itu yang terbaik, aku akan menurutinya," respon Takuma. "Ah, itu berarti kita butuh wakil Vampire Association yang baru, apa anda keberatan jika Shiki yang menjadi wakilnya ? Kaname-san ?" tanya Takuma._

"_Tentu saja tidak," jawab Kaname._

"_Ha ? Kenapa aku ?" respon Shiki tidak terima._

"_Karena kau yang paling kupercaya, Shiki-chan," goda Takuma._

"_Itu bukan alasan, Takuma-san," respon Shiki kesal._

_Kaname tersenyum melihat keakraban ShikiTakuma. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada Zero. Apa yang sedang Zero lakukan ?_

_FLASHBACK END_

"Cih, jadi kau bocah Kiryuu itu ?" respon Aidou sinis setelah berhasil menyadari bahwa Zero adalah vampire hunter yang dimaksud Kaname pada waktu itu.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Zero heran.

"Hanya karena kau, Kaname-sama meninggalkan semuanya. Vampire Association, bahkan dia meninggalkan teman-temannya dan juga aku. Semua ini karena kau," seru Aiou kesal ketika menyadari bahwa cowok dengan mata silver di depannya benar-benar sosok yang dimaksud oleh Kaname. Aroma mint yang terhembus dari tubuh Zero semakin memperjelas teori Aidou.

"Kau,, apa hubunganmu dengan Kaname ?" tanya Zero tajam. Tanpa sadar ekspresi kekesalan terpancar di wajahnya ketika menyadari bahwa cowok pirang ini mengenal Kaname. Di tambah lagi, ia sedikit memiliki aroma Kaname.

"_I used to be his lover_," jawab Aidou puas.

"Apa ?" Tanpa sadar Zero segera menarik kerah Aidou dan menatapnya marah. Sebuah tatapan kecemburuan tak bisa lagi disembunyikan Zero.

"Ada apa ini hunter-san ? Kau...cemburu ?" respon Aidou mengejek.

"Cih," Zero melepaskan cengkramannya dari Aidou kemudian mengarahkan bloody rose tepat ke jantung Aidou. "Cepat pergi sebelum aku membunuhmu," ujar Zero dingin.

Aidou tersenyum sinis sekaligus puas. "Memangnya kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku semudah itu ?" dengan cepat Aidou menyerang Zero yang masih kacau pikirannya.

"Cih," Zero berhasil menahan serangan Aidou meskipun dengan luka di sekitar lengannya.

Darah dengan aroma mint segera menyeruak di sekitar hutan, membuat Aidou semakin kesal ketika membayangkan Kaname yang dipenuhi aroma mint yang sama.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah kekuatan dahsyat muncul dan menghentikan pertarungan keduanya. Aroma coffee yang tak asing segera menyebar ke seluruh hutan. Tak diragukan lagi, Kaname telah datang.

"Aroma ini, Kaname-sama , "

PLAK ! Sebuah tamparan keras dari Kaname menyapu wajah Aidou.

"Kaname-sama, kenapa ?" bisik Aidou masih syok dengan tamparan Kaname.

"Kau tidak boleh menyerang vampire hunter dengan sembarangan, Aidou. Kau bisa saja menjadi salah satu daftar buruan mereka," jawab Kaname dingin. "Hunter-san, aku harap kau bisa melupakan kejadian ini dan memaafkan salah satu 'vampire'ku," jawab Kaname tenang seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan orang asing.

_Vampirmu ? Apa maksudnya itu ? Dan nada bicaranya ? Ada apa dengan nada bicaranya yang sok tenang itu ? It really pissed me off !_

"_What the hell is exactly going on_ !" tanpa sadar Zero menerjang ke arah Kaname hingga membuat keduanya terjatuh ke tanah dengan posisi tubuh Zero menindih Kaname. Mata keduanya saling beradu tatap. Keduanya sama sekali tak dapat menyembunyikan tatapan kesedihan yang bercampur dengan rindu yang mendalam.

"Kaname sa-" ucapan Aidou terhenti ketika Kaname memberinya tanda untuk tidak mengganggu dia dan Zero yang sedang beradu tatap.

"Zero, kita bertemu lagi. Mungkin kali ini kau ingin membunuhku ?" goda Kaname tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bulatan amethyst yang terpancar dari mata Zero.

"Kaname, You Bastard !" umpat Zero kesal. "Baru sebentar saja, aku berpisah denganmu kau sudah mencari vampir baru sebagai pelampiasanmu !" lanjut Zero tak dapat menyembunyikan nada cemburunya.

"Vampire baru ? Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Kaname tak mengerti. Kaname memperhatikan tatapan Zero yang tertuju pada Aidou. Sesaat kemudian Kaname menarik kedua bibirnya dan tersenyum menatap Zero dalam-dalam.

"Zero, kau adalah satu-satunya vampir eksklusifku," Kaname melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Zero kemudia menarik leher Zero mendekatinya. " Kau lah satu-satunya yang kuinginkan, Zero."

"Kaname, kau..." Semua umpatan Zero tertahan di tenggorokannya. Sensasi yang ia rasakan ketika Kaname menghisap darahnya membuat otaknya kosong seketika. Seolah ia tak perlu mengatakan apapun maka Kaname akan mengerti semuanya.

"Rasa manis yang kurindukan," bisik Kaname. Ia menjilat tetesan darah terakhir yang membekas di leher Zero yang indah.

"Berengsek kau, Kaname !" umpat Zero mengatur nafasnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia hanya vampire biasa yang mengkonsumsi tablet darah saja. Terpisah dari Kaname membuatnya tidak bisa mengkonsumsi darah segar dan sekarang ia malah harus mendonorkan darahnya pada pureblood yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

Aidou menatap Zero dan Kaname dengan kesal. " Cih, memuakkan !" umpat Aidou.

"Aidou ! Apa yang terjadi ?" seorang pria berpostur tinggi dengan wajah tampan khas vampire muncul dari balik kegelapan dengan khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Akatsuki. Ayo pergi," ajak Aidou.

DOR !

Sebuah peluru perak menembus dada Zero membuatnya terjatuh dalam pelukan Kaname, tak sadarkan diri. Semerbak aroma mint semakin menyebar memenuhi hutan. Aroma khas darah milik Zero.

"Aroma mint yang sangat menggoda, tidak heran anda pun terpikat karenanya, Kaname-sama," ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang muncul dari kegelapan. Rambut pirang dan tatapan jahatnya menunjukan bahwa ia bukanlah manusia.

"Ichijou-san, jangan menggoda Kaname-sama. Jika aku berada di posisinya, aku juga akan tergoda pada lelaki berambut silver itu. Dia sangat...seksi," ujar seorang wanita cantik berambut blonde. Tatapan menghanyutkan serta aura yang menyesakkan menegaskan bahwa wanita ini bukanlah vampire biasa tapi seorang pureblood.

"Shut up ! You Damn Vampires !" seru seseorang dari penjuru hutan entah dari arah mana. Seorang hunter muda muncul dengan raut wajah kurang senang. Matanya yang bulat kecoklatan memandang Zero yang berada di pelukan Kaname dengan tatapan perih.

"Yare – yare, Hunter-san, Kau marah karena kami menginginkan darah dari partner tercintamu ?" ujar sang pureblood wanita.

"Partner tercinta, heh ? Tapi bukankah kau sendiri yang menembakan peluru itu pada partnermu itu . Kaito-kun," lanjut Ichijou tersenyum dingin menatap Kaito.

"Zero lebih memilih menjadi vampire, dia bukan lagi partnerku," jawab Kaito dingin.

"Aku suka jawabanmu, hunter-san." Respon Sara tersenyum jahat.

"Kuran-sama, bersiaplah untuk menghadapi hukuman dari Vampire Association dan Hunter Association," ucap Ichijou tegas.

"Stay back !Kaname-sama ! " dengan sigap Aidou dan Akatsuki berdiri di depan Kaname-Zero untuk melindunginya.

"Kuran-sama ! Sebaiknya kau ikut bersama kami tanpa perlawanan atau akan terjadi sedikit pertumpahan darah di sini," ujar Ichijou tersenyum menantang.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," ucapan Kaname begitu dingin dan berbahaya. "Kau berani menantang seorang pureblood, Ichijou-san ?"

Perlahan aura kekuatan di sekitar Kaname berubah drastis. Entah kenapa seolah gravitasi terasa semakin besar dan oksigen semakin sedikit , membuat siapa saja kesulitan bernafas. Membuat siapa saja harus melangkahkan kakinya mundur untuk menjauhi Kaname. Bahkan Akatsuki dan Aidou pun harus mundur tanpa sadar.

"Tssk," umpat Ichijou kesal yang tanpa sadar mengambil satu langkah mundur menjauhi Kaname.

"Ichijou-san, aku rasa kurang bijak jika kita yang menangani pertarungan langsung melawan Kaname-sama. Sebaiknya kita mundur dan menyiapkan kartu As kita untuk melawan Kaname-sama," ujar Sara tenang. Sadar walaupun sesama pureblood seperti Kaname, perbandingan kekuatan keduanya jelas berbeda. Dengan tenang dan bijak ia memilih mundur.

"Ya, aku rasa Kuran hanya bisa dibunuh oleh Kuran," ujar Ichijou Asato memberikan senyuman terakhir sebelum menghilang di kegelapan.

"Hunter-san, sebaiknya kau juga mundur. Sehebat apapun kau tidak mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan tiga vam-"

"Shut up! Just go already, pureblood !" potong Kaito kesal. Ia sama sekali tak menyembunyikan nada kebenciannya pada Sara.

"Do as your wish ! stubborn hunter !"

Kaito melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kaname. Luapan emosi di hatinya, rasa sakit , dan kemarahannya pada Kaname seolah menjadi tameng atas kekuatan Kaname yang mengintimidasi.

"Kau...pureblood yang menyebabkan semua masalah. Kuran Kaname," ujar Kaito dingin.

"Kenapa kau melukai partnermu sendiri , you damn hunter !" ujar Kaname menusuk.

"Since he was with you, he is no longer hunter. He is my enemy as a vampire" jawab Kaito.

"Even if you still love him ?" respon Kaname cepat.

"Shut up !" Tanpa banyak bicara Kaito melayangkan satu tembakan yang menyerempet punggung kanan Kaname. Entah kenapa ucapan Kaname yang barusan benar-benar membuatnya frustasi karena itulah kenyataannya. Ia masih mencintai Zero dan masih menginginkannya !

Kaname melirik bahu kanannya yang terluka. Baginya luka itu tidak ada artinya namun apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kaito merupakan sebuah pernyataan perang. Tidak ! Sejak Kaito menembakkan peluru pada Zero, itu artinya ia menantang Kaname secara face to face. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai vampire tercintanya yang satu ini.

"Sepertinya kau sangat ingin membunuhku, hunter-san," ujar Kaname dingin.

Kaito tersenyum mendengar tantangan. " Well, shall I try now, pureblood,"

"As you wish," Ujar Kaname bersiap menyerang dan melangkah maju namun seseorang menahannya...

"Stop it, Kaname..." ujar seseorang dengan suara yang begitu lemah. Namun selemah apapun suara itu, Kaname tetap mengenalinya.

"Zero...Daijobu ka ?" tanya Kaname khawatir.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, Kaname." Jawab Zero.

Zero mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaname pada Kaito yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal namun bercampur dengan rasa sakit.

"Kaito..Im sorry,"

"Tssk, Untuk apa kau meminta maaf pada musuhmu,Zero. Mulai sekarang kau dan aku adalah musuh. Pilihanmu untuk kembali pada Kuran adalah sebuah pengkhianatan pada Hunter Association. Untuk pertemuan selanjutnya, aku pastikan aku akan membunuhmu," ujar Kaito berjalaan pergi meninggalkan Zero dan Kaname.

Zero bisa merasakan nada perih dari ucapan terkahir Kaito. Rasa kecewa, sakit hati dan kebencian terukir jelas dari wajah Kaito. Namun ia tak punya pilihan, Kenyataannya adalah ia tak bisa meninggalkan Kaname. Ia terlalu membutuhkannya dan mencintainya. Zero kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaname yang sedang menatapnya penuh arti. Dalam beberapa detik berikutnya pandangannya mulai terasa kabur karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan dari seluruh tubuhnya. Hal terakhir yang di lihatnya adalah bulatan gelap dari pupil mata Kaname yang masih terus menatapnya sampai akhir. Huh, tatapan yang menyebalkan...

_Dont look at me like that, Kaname..._

Lanjut di chapter 3 yak...minta review ya minna (Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh dan sembarangan hihi :p )


End file.
